Handbags have their origin traced back to ancient ages. The ancient Egyptians used bags to carry their collected crops or seeds. In 14th century Europe, small bags became something that women would only carry for their makeup. However, when social status became prominent in the traditional society, the handbag design became more elaborate and new varieties of handbags were introduced. In the modern period, there are many different kinds of handbags that exist in the market with many different brands to choose from. Consumers purchase these commodities based on their needs and popularity of brands or styles. The purpose of handbags has changed from carrying seeds for farming to carrying anything that can be fitted. For example, women now usually carry their makeup, cell phone, keys, medicine, and other items which make their handbag become full or even heavy.
In the modern era, the primary use of the handbag is to provide convenient storage for items while also making a fashion statement. But in recent years handbags are overfilled with consumer products, such as cell phones, car keys, medicine, etc. Due to the unorganized storage within the handbags, users tend to carry more and more items within the handbags. These extra stored items can cause health problems due to the added weight. The user also has to spend more time sorting through the stored items to find the desired item. Today's society is extremely fashion and style conscious as designers only consider the uniqueness of their designs but neglect comfort. Women and men tend to carry too many items in their bags which weigh more than 10 percent of their bodyweight. This can cause improper body balance and interference with human motion. As a solution for these problems, manufactures tend to add more compartments and different configurations to the handbags so that the users can organize their belongings within their handbags.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an easy way to carry items and have them placed in an easy to access fashion within interchangeable inner bags, where the interchangeable inner bags are enclosed by an outer cover. The present invention would allow the users to spend less time sorting through their handbags and carry less if they desire.